1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to devices for assisting in childbirth. Specifically, the present invention pertains to an improved version of obstetrical forceps.
2. Background Information
Many devices have been developed over the years to assist in the delivery of babies. These devices have included forceps, cylindrical net-like devices, suction devices, and miscellaneous other devices. The forceps typically grasp the fetal head in a scissors-like manner. Examples of such forceps include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,665,925, 3,785,381, 3,789,849. The cylindrical net-like devices typically grasp the fetal head automatically when tension is applied to the net. Examples of net-like devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,597,391, 4,875,482, 5,122,148, and 5,217,467. The suction devices simply grasp the fetal head with suction. An example of a suction device can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,044. Other devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,606 (which consists of a concave surface that is attached to the fetal head with an adhesive) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,503 (which consists of a pair of spatulas that are attached to and pivot from the ends of a semicircular segment). The goal of all these devices has been to minimize, if not completely eliminate, the risk of injury to both the mother and the fetus. However, as a practical matter, such devices have been ineffective or just too difficult to use.